


His Pretty Flower (Oneshots Story)

by DestroyerOfRealities



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hickeys, I also may include a poly relationship in a oneshot, I just figured out how to make my own tags lmao, M/M, Mayhaps, Mild Language, Multi, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestroyerOfRealities/pseuds/DestroyerOfRealities
Summary: A collection of oneshots for Dark Ace x Reader. Man needs more love lmao.This story also exists on Wattpad, but it may be transferred over here.
Relationships: Carver/Dark Ace (Storm Hawks), Dark Ace (Storm Hawks)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot in which Cyclonia captures reader and Dark Ace slowly starts falling for them.

_Thunk. Shsk._

"Eat up, sky knight." spoke a voice. 

You glanced up, eyeing the prison guard who brought you food. He looked like every other Cyclonian on this stupid terra. Red tinted goggles, a ridiculous headpiece, and that red and green outfit. You grumbled, taking the tray of food. You didn't like the food here, but you were starving. You wolfed down what you could, gagging a bit, but swallowed. You pushed the tray back under.

"Hungry, aren't you?" He remarked. His footsteps echoed through the hall as he walked away. You had your back against the cell bars, grumbling to yourself.

Another set of footsteps came walking in. You didn't even bother turning around. "Came back to make another stupid remark?" you snipped. There was a chuckle. A low one. Shit.

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you." The Dark Ace said. You scoffed. "Watch my tongue. I've already landed myself in a cell, what're you gonna do to me if I don't?" you asked. He laughed. "I can do all sorts of things to you."

You turned to look at him. You had a gash across your neck from fighting the guards, but you didn't even know you had it. His look softened ever-so-slightly. "Your neck is bleeding." Dark Ace said, pointing at it. You sighed. "It's not surprising. Your guards aren't exactly "gentle" with prisoners."  
"They're prisoners, this isn't a luxury hotel." Ace snarled.  
"You could do without slamming my head into the god damn bars."

He then sighed. "I can't leave you in here with a cut that large. It'll get infected." He then opened up the cell. "Come. I'll get you treated." he spoke. He didn't sound all that enthusiastic about it. You got up and walked out, before being yanked back with a choke. Damn those collars and chains. "God..." you groaned out. He reached over and unhooked the chain from your collar. You quirked a brow. "You're not gonna leave the collar with the chain?" you asked.  
"I'm smarter than that. As soon as that collar comes off, you'll bolt and find a ride." He said, already having hooked a leash to the collar.  
"It just seems a tad ridiculous, what happened to cuffs?"  
"That's only for transportation from cell to cell. I'm taking you with me to get you patched up."  
"Great."  
"I could leave you there to rot away."  
"Why don't you?"

He gave you a look. "The cell's open if you change your mind."  
"No, I'm fine." You said.  
He would then take you to an area where you've never been, the living quarters.  
"I'm just curious, why exactly do you wanna clean up this cut and not let a sky knight like me rot in the cell?" you asked.  
"Because I believe you'd be much better off as a Talon." he replied.  
You scoffed. "Yeah right."  
You'd reach his own living quarters, though not really having enough time to take in the sight as you were immediately dragged into his bathroom. "Okay, easy on the neck!" you shouted. He bared his canines at you, causing you to bite your lip to refrain from yelling at him again. He grabbed a bottle and a gauze pad, doused it with the medicine, and held it up. "This is going to help clean it out." He pressed it against the cut. And damn did it ever hurt like hell.

"Ah, fuck!" you cursed out, baring your own canine teeth.  
"Give it a moment, the pain'll subside." Ace soothed.  
"That's what you think..." you growled.  
He pulled the gauze pad off and tossed it onto the counter. "Listen, do you want me to help or not?"  
"Sorry. It just really hurts." you said, looking away. He sighed, grabbing another gauze pad and bandages, placing the pad on the cut and wrapping the bandage around the neck. "There. Now because you're healing..." he sighed. "You'll stay with me so I can keep an eye on you."  
You cracked a bit of a smile. "Thank you... sorry I was so nasty to you."

He had stood up and put away the supplies away. "It's the least I could do." He even gave his own genuine smile. If this was the way he was going to win you over to the other side, it was working.

~~~~~~

A few weeks later, that large cut had healed thanks to Dark Ace. You were returned to your old cell, but with a few more comfy upgrades. A better bed, more private showers, and Dark Ace would have started to bring you better food to eat. Before he took you in, you'd be given very little and very poor quality food. You were so thin and tiny, he knew he should do something about it.

_Clunk, shsk._

"Brought you supper." Dark Ace said, having slid the tray under the tray slot. He sat against the bars, your backs together. He tapped his fingers against his leg armor.  
"Ace?" you spoke, breaking the silence.  
"Mhm?" he responded.  
"...I've made my decision."  
"Decision about...?"  
"Being a Talon."  
He turned around, looking at you now. You inhaled.  
"I wanna train to be a Talon."  
"You... you actually want-- hold on." He stood now, still looking at you. "You actually want to be a Talon?"  
You looked back at him, smiling again. "Yes. And I want you to train me."  
He smiled back. "Come with me then. I'll need to get you registered."

~~~~~~

_Thunk thunk. Thunk._

"Good. Melee combat is very important, if you happen to disarm an enemy and they still want to attack you."  
"Jesus..." you pulled back, sweat slicked your forehead.  
"Good job. That's it for today." Dark Ace said. He grabbed a towel and tossed it to you. You caught it and wiped your forehead. "So what now?"  
"Food, obviously. Aren't you hungry?" He asked, smiling. You walked over and hooked your arm around his. "Yeah, I am. Whatcha in the mood for?" you asked.  
"Not sure. Sushi?"  
"Oooh, sushi sounds really good right now."  
"Sushi it is, then." He leaned over and kissed your temple. "And so we're clear--"  
"Yeah yeah, nobody is to know about us being together. And that's fine, it'll be our little secret." You giggled, kissing his cheek. He smirked.

_Grrr._

You both looked at each other and laughed. "Guess we're really hungry." you said.  
"Yeah, I guess so." He replied. The two of you would walk out of the training room after unhooking your arms. "My hands kinda hurt."  
"I'll remember to get you bandages for them."


	2. End Of The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major character death in this story. Angsty? Very. Also includes graphic depictions of gore, so if you don't want to read this chapter, my feelings will not be hurt lmao
> 
> Original chapter title was A Life For A Lover but it doesn't really make sense so I changed it.

Another regular day on Cyclonia. You and Dark Ace were given an assignment to head to Terra Bogaton. You were asked to pick up some cannons from the Raptors. The last encounter you had with them was not pleasant in the slightest. In fact, if you recall correctly, Dark Ace was the one who had to pull Repton's lizard hands away from your throat. You ended up in the infirmary for a few days. Master Cyclonis had a devious plan in mind, something involving the cannons obviously. What it was about, you had no idea; other than the fact that it had to do with the invasion of every terra across the Atmos. You hadn't heard from the Storm Hawks in weeks. It almost seemed… odd. Too odd.

"Dark Ace, you and [Y/N] will head to Terra Bogaton to check on the progress of the cannons. When they're ready, we'll be able to use them to destroy any enemies that come near Cyclonia." she said, flashing a smirk. Dark Ace bowed. "Yes Master. [Y/N]. With me." He turned on his heel and walked out. You perked up and followed. As soon as you got to your skimmers, you hopped on. Dark Ace almost looked a bit hesitant.  
"Ace? Everything okay?" you asked. You were the only one allowed to call Dark Ace that. He wanted nobody else to simply refer to him as "Ace". He wanted to sound sinister, evil. But your relationship was different. Secret. Nobody knew about it. He seemed a little zoned out.  
"Ace?" you said again.  
"Ah. My apologies. I… haven't been sleeping very well recently." he replied.  
"Are you going to be okay to pilot your own skimmer?" you asked. He simply nodded.

The two of you took to the skies, headed for Terra Bogaton. You had shivers running up your spine. You really did not want to talk to Repton again, nor his squadron for that matter. You'd both land, but were surprised when you weren't greeted with a snarky tone from the Raptors. Instead, the scientists had come to greet you. You furrowed your brows in confusion.  
"Where's Repton?" you'd ask.  
"Ah, w-well, we haven't SEEN Repton in weeks. We're not sure where he and his squadron went." one replied.  
Dark Ace simply shook his head and dismounted his skimmer. "Where are the cannons?" The scientists looked amongst themselves. You felt irritated. "Well?" you nearly barked. The scientists only chuckled.  
"W-w-well… th-the Bogaton cannons aren't… complete." another scientist spoke.  
"And why is that?" you quirked a brow.  
The same scientist from before chuckled. "Th-the preparations aren't complete! As soon as th-they're ready, they'll be well on their way!"  
"You seem a little too enthusiastic for someone who's tampered with Cyclonis' plan." Dark Ace spoke, reaching for his energy blade. You reached for your own, until you heard blasts.  
"ACE! GET DOWN!!" you roared, tackling Dark Ace to the ground to avoid the blasts. The scientists scrambled away, and you two went running for cover.

Aerrow, Piper and Finn all got onto their skimmers and took off to the terra, hoping to catch the two of you before you escaped. Junko was firing blasts at other Cyclonians that were on the ground, causing it to tremble. Aerrow caught sight of the two of you running. You and Dark Ace were running nearly frantically towards your own skimmers to at least try to make a getaway.  
"C'mon, we're almost there!" you shouted. Dark Ace was sprinting, managing to get some distance ahead of you. "I can see the skimmers! Come on!" Dark Ace yelled over his shoulder. Junko spotted you and aimed, then fired at the ground before you, hoping to just scare you senseless. What he didn't realize was that it was a shot that landed directly onto you. "Gotcha!!" he yelled. Once you were hit, you fell to the ground with a short yelp. Dark Ace turned to see you face down on the ground. Something inside him snapped. He began to breathe frantically. "[Y/N]!!" he screamed, running back towards you.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion, and all the sounds were being drowned out by his own panting. "[Y/N]! [Y/N], get up!" he said. This wasn't real. This can't be real. He felt like he was only walking towards you, but he was indeed sprinting. His mind felt odd, like this was some illusion. He reached a hand out to you. No, he didn't just reach. He skidded down to his knees in front of you. "[Y/N]... [Y/N], I'm here…" he scooped you into his arms. Your eyes were shut, and you had a bruise already forming on your cheek. Drops of blood trickled down your chin. Dark Ace cradled your head as his eyes travelled up and down your resting face. Tears streaked down the commander's face, feeling your now-cold skin. You were indeed gone.

He clutched you closer, allowing more tears to fall. "No… no…! No! NO!!!" he screamed out. Aerrow, Finn and Piper landed their skimmers a few yards away from Dark Ace, the Condor landing just behind them in a clearing. Aerrow stared at him, confused. He got off and walked closer. Dark Ace looked up at his red-headed foe, the anger and rage beginning to boil deep inside of him. "Th-this is exactly what you wanted, right Aerrow?! You just wanted to take what I loved away from me like the Cyclonians did to you!!" Dark Ace screamed, not even bothering to hide his tears of anger and sadness.

Aerrow stood in shock. "D-Dark Ace--" he tried to speak. He was only cut off by Dark Ace. "No! You wanted to see me suffer the very same way you did!! Do you have any idea what you're doing, child?!" He was fuming, the tears pouring down his cheeks. His crimson red eyes pierced into the young Sky Knight's own emerald green eyes. Aerrow didn't know what to say, and his own squadron was just as speechless. "Is this really what you wanted? To see me suffer?" Dark Ace asked, holding you close again. A skimmer sounded, being parked behind some trees. Footsteps were heard soon after, and the Storm Hawks armed themselves when the figure showed themselves.

Cyclonis.

"Oh, I see what's going on. [Y/N] was your lover. The Storm Hawks managed to take her out before I could figure out your little relationship and tear her apart myself." Cyclonis teased. Dark Ace clutched onto your lifeless body more. The tears only continued to streak down. "You really think you could hide that little affectionate intimacy the two of you had? I would've pulled it apart at some point." She said, walking around the two of you. Dark Ace only snarled. "You have no idea what I'd do to you if you had laid a finger on her."  
"You could try. You and I both know that I'm far more powerful than you, so it would be best that you didn't. Besides, I'd drop the attitude if you want to keep yourself alive." Cyclonis threatened, still smirking. Dark Ace only glared up at her. "What kind of sick game are you playing?"  
"One where I win. Now come. We have better things to do."  
"Wow, you sure are messed up." Aerrow called out. Cyclonis stopped and looked at the Sky Knight. She snarled. "We're in the middle of a war. What did you really expect?"  
"You could treat your right-hand man with a little more respect than to just brush that off."  
"He was letting himself get distracted. It was his own fault."  
"He had feelings that every other human being does."  
"You're really defending the man who killed off the original Storm Hawks?"  
Aerrow went silent after that remark. He remembered alright. Cyclonis just smirked. "That's what I thought. Dark Ace, come. We have important matters to tend to." She turned on her heel to walk back to her skimmer.

Dark Ace looked back up at Aerrow, his crimson eyes still foggy. "I need you to do me a favor," he said, placing your body back on the ground as he stood. He held his arms out. "Finish me off." Aerrow stood back in shock. Master Cyclonis would stop and turn to watch, quirking a brow. Aerrow took a step back. "Wh-what? N-no! I can't do that!" He shouted.  
"Of course you can, you've been wanting to finish me off since the day we met!" Dark Ace shouted back. Everybody seemed rather shocked. "Dark Ace, I can't! I can't do that!" Aerrow screamed.  
Dark Ace would start to tear up again as he dropped to his knees. The Storm Hawks looked amongst themselves, with Aerrow keeping his eyes on Cyclonis who was coming up behind Dark Ace. "Ohh, poor baby… somebody needs a hug." Cyclonis said. Unbeknownst to Dark Ace, she pulled out a small knife. Aerrow didn't see it either, considering how low she got to wrap an arm around his neck. Dark Ace's head shot up with a look of horror on his face and a grunt of pain as the knife was stabbed into his side.

Aerrow froze in fear. Dark Ace would look straight at the young Sky Knight. She pulled the knife back and stabbed it right into his back, and then again in his other side. He grunted each time, and then blood dripped down his chin. That's what set Aerrow off. "Stop!" He screamed, grabbing his energy blades and charging at Cyclonis. She grabbed a crystal with a smirk, then teleported away at the last moment and caused Aerrow to fall to the ground. Dark Ace dropped to his stomach as the blood slowly pooled around him. He was definitely dying. Piper came running towards Dark Ace with a Nil crystal. "I got it!" Aerrow would get up to look at Dark Ace. He saw the colorless irises, and his skin was cold to the touch. "Don't bother… he's already gone." Aerrow said, staring at him. Piper looked back and forth between Dark Ace and Aerrow. "Oh…" she then stood up and backed up a bit. Aerrow knelt down to close his eyelids. "Let's take them to give them a good burial. I get the feeling they would like to be buried together." Aerrow said. He and the crew would head back to the Condor to prepare a room for the bodies. He stopped and turned to look at Dark Ace again. "I can't believe he's gone." Piper would've stopped as well. "It's weird… now we won't have him on our tails all the time." she said.  
"But… it always feels weird when we AREN'T chasing after him."  
"It will be. We'll get used to it."  
Aerrow sighed again. Then turned back and headed inside. Junko and Finn were preparing the stretchers to take the bodies into the Condor. Piper was preparing the med bay for them to store the bodies. Stork was wearing gloves and disinfecting the room and everything in it. Radarr looked up at Aerrow and whimpered sadly. "I know bud. I know." Finn and Junko would take the stretchers out to go retrieve the bodies, taking yours first and then Dark Ace's body. They would load them into the clean and cool room.

"Where do you think they want to be buried?" Finn asked.  
"Somewhere peaceful. Maybe Terra Tranqua." Aerrow replied. Finn nodded. They would then set course for Terra Tranqua. Aerrow would spend this time thinking of a false name for Dark Ace to put on his tombstone, so nobody would defile his grave. After some hard digging and tombstone making, the two were buried. The tombstone read "Here lies [Y/N] [M/N] [L/N] and Ace Tanner". Aerrow would look over the work everyone did. "Good job guys. Now we have a villain to catch." They would all turn away and head back to the Condor and take off to Cyclonia to stop Master Cyclonis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy this one was a tear jerker when I was first writing this. Comment any requests you may have for a oneshot! (Can include smut uvu)


	3. Did Somebody Order A Traitor Sandwich?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha funni sex scene between Ace, Carver and reader. 
> 
> I said this would be happening at some point
> 
> Didn't expect it to be like this though hoo boy
> 
> Also yes I'm aware it starts off wholesome but it'll get real heated real quick.

_Bang. Crash._

Alarms were blaring. Or at least yours was, until you fell out of bed and brought the whole alarm with you. "Urgh, dammit..." you muttered. You looked down at the pieces of plastic and electronic bits now scattered across your bedroom floor. "Fuck me, this is like the fourth alarm clock I've had to replace this week. I need to stop sleeping so close to the edge of the bed." You stood up, heading to the closet to grab a broom and dust pan to sweep up the bits. Taking the dust pan, you walked over to the kitchen in your quarters to dump the pieces into the garbage. You returned the broom and it's pan to it's place and walked back to your room. 

You looked at the bed, where another figure had laid sound asleep. You chuckled, climbing over to him and wrapped your arms around him, burying your nose in his warm neck. "Wake up, sleepyhead..." you murmured softly. He cracked a bit of a smile as he stirred, moving his arms around your waist. "Morning, love." he spoke softly. 

"I don't understand how you can sleep through my shenanigans."

"Did you break another alarm clock?"

"Mhm... we need to snuggle more, that way I won't be able to fall off and bring the whole nightstand with me."

Ace snorted at that. "I can certainly do that. Oh, we were gonna see Carver today, weren't we?"

"Carver? I thought he was imprisoned?" You asked, tilting your head.

"Well, he was. As far as I was aware, he was released after they found a Cyclonian mind control crystal. I don't think Cyclonis would use something like that on Carver. Maybe when he was supposed to retrieve the Aurora Stone, but not for this long afterwards." He hummed.

"Either way, we should go see Carver. It'd be good for the both of us to go out for a while." You said, getting up to get dressed. Ace followed suit.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Where did Carver want us to meet him?" You asked, pulling out a map.

"A remote terra, I think he said Terra Tropica." Ace replied.

"Aw dang, if I knew ahead of time I would've brought my bathing suit!" You giggled. Ace chuckled as well. Soon, his skimmer would land on the beach on Tropica. And sure enough, Carver was waiting there. He leaned on his own skimmer and cracked a smile when he saw you two. "There you are. Was startin' to think you wouldn't show." He said.

Ace smirked, sliding off his skimmer and walking over to Carver. "Well, hello there." 

You looked up at the two, seeing Carver slide a hand around Ace's waist. You frowned a bit. "Hey, I didn't know you and Carver were a thing." you whined. Ace turned back to you, chuckling a bit. "Oh, well... I asked you if you'd be open to a poly, and you said yes."

"Yeah, but if it's just you going to bang Carver all the time and leaving me by myself, then I don't want any part of it." You hissed, crossing your arms and closing your eyes as you turned away from the two males. Ace frowned at that, walking back over to you. "No, we're both gonna give you as much attention as possible. Especially from Carver. He was thinking about coming to Cyclonia and living with us."

Your eyes snapped open. "Carver... wants to live with us?" You said, looking at Ace. "He-- he actually--" you turned to Carver now. "You _actually_ want to live with us?"

Carver nodded. "Of course. I think it'd be fun. I'd be able to take care of you while Ace is workin' his ass off." He walked over next to Ace. "Besides, ain't nothin' wrong with a little threesome, eh?" He chuckled. Your face turned a deep shade of red. You were most definitely not expecting that to fly out of his mouth. Both Ace and Carver began to laugh out loud.

"Ah, we should head back then. I've got everything I need in my skimmer." Carver said.

"So you're just gonna up and leave Atmosia, then? That's it?" You asked.

"Mhm. I know that means leaving my image behind. If anything, I can just pretend I vanished off the face of the Atmos with no explanation."

"Are you sure you wanna do that?"

"If it means being able to stay with two of the most amazing people I know, then yes."

Amazing. You were just called amazing by Carver. _By Carver, of all people._ You've been called amazing by Ace many times before, but... why is Carver calling you that?

"C'mon, we gotta go before someone notices us here." Ace said, hopping onto his skimmer. You looked at Carver, who was also stepping onto his own. You nodded. "Let's go then."

~~~~~~~~~~

You arrived at the quarters after managing to sneak Carver and his belongings onto Cyclonia. You waddled over to the bed and flopped down on it with a loud sigh. "I'm not going out tomorrow, today was a lot of work."

Ace chuckled. "I wasn't gonna make you go out tomorrow." 

Carver looked around, interested in the way the place looks. "I like it. It seems real comfy here." he said.

"I'm glad you like it." Ace replied.

Carver looked at you with a bit of a smirk, walking over to the bed and scooping you up. He laid down, setting you down in his lap. You had yelped a bit, then looked at Carver with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. "Oh boy, y-you're already wanting to get into it, huh?" you said.

Carver's smirk only grew. "Of course. How many times has Ace fucked you already?"

Now it was Ace's turn for his face to turn red. "Sorry?"

"Have you guys only fucked once?"

"W-well, h-hang on, that's not--" Ace stammered.

"That's not what?" Carver's smirk grew even wider.

Ace walked over to Carver, pointing a finger at him. "You better not."

"Oh?"

You looked back and forth between the two males. _Confliction.png_. "G-guys..."

"I bet I can give her a better fuck than you." Carver teased.

Ace gritted his teeth. "I'd like to see you try."

"I can give you a good fuck if you'd like."

You buried your nose into Carver's neck. He looked down at you with a raised brow. "You alright?" he asked.

"C-can you guys stop arguing and get to the part wh-where you fuck me...?" you said softly. Ace and Carver looked at each other for a minute before returning their gazes towards you. Ace then began to pull his armor off.

Carver smirked again. "Ooh, this'll be an interesting show." he cooed, reaching down to tug his shirt up. You pulled back to allow him to do so. He tossed the shirt aside and looked at you. "I bet you look real nice under those clothes. Does he mark you?"

You nodded, pulling the collar of your shirt to the side to show off some of the hickeys Ace had left on you a couple of days ago. Carver chuckled lowly in response. "Only a few? I'd love to leave more in other places~" He then leaned forward, pressing his lips against your neck. You whimpered a bit, placing your hands on his shoulders.

Ace pulled his suit off and tossed it aside before climbing onto the bed and placing his hand on Carver's head. "Don't mark there. It doesn't get hidden." He said. Carver looked up at Ace and pulled away with a bit of a frown. "Shame. I would've loved to leave a trail of marks all the way down to her thighs."

Ace chuckled. "Nothing saying you couldn't, just don't start at her neck. Watch." Ace reached over and pulled your shirt collar to the other side, then leaned down and sank his teeth into your shoulder. You let out a soft moan, rolling your head back. You bucked your hips a bit, craving the attention.

Carver smiled. "What a good girl." He said, trailing his hands up your shirt. You moaned again, moving your own hands over to place them over top of Carver's as he trailed them up your sides, ghosting his fingertips along your skin. You gave a soft shudder, enjoying the attention from both males.

Ace pulled his head back after releasing the skin between his teeth. A dark bruise took its place there. He chuckled, looking over at Carver's hands trailing their way up your shirt. He wrapped his own arms around your waist, snaking his hands into your pants. You gave another moan, this one a bit louder than the last. "T-take it easy, guys..."

Carver leaned forward and planted his lips against your neck, beginning to slowly trail kisses down it and making his way towards the collarbone. He nibbled your collarbone before sinking his teeth into your other shoulder. You moaned again, rolling your head back once more. Carver then pulled away, leaving a deep mark. He moved his hands out from under your shirt and grasped the bottom of it, looking up at you for permission to take it off. You nodded your head, he pulled it off and tossed it to the side. He looked down at your chest, already working on undoing your bra. Managing to get it undone, he pulled it off and threw it off to the growing pile of clothes.

Ace's hands continued to wiggle their way down to your panties, resting his chin on your shoulder. The bulge between Carver's legs was growing very quickly, yet he didn't blame him. Ace pulled his hands out and tugged down your pants, pulling them off and throwing them to the side with the shirt.

"E-easy, ah... I-I can tell you guys are pretty wound up..." you whispered softly. 

"Sure are, sweetheart. These pants are getting unbearably tight..." Carver said. He lifted you onto your knees on the bed, trying to get out of his own pants. Ace grinned at how frantic he was trying to get them off. Carver placed his one hand on your rear, the other trying to pull his pants off. Ace gave a short roll of his eyes and reached over, yanking them off with a quick tug and threw them over the side of the bed. 

"Thanks. Now, where were we~?" Carver purred, his one hand now cupping your clothed sex. You let out an airy moan. Carver chuckled. "Ace, feel her panties, she's soaking!" he said, almost in disbelief. Ace smirked, raising a brow. He reached over as Carver moved his hand away, dragging his fingers over your clothed folds. It was almost visible how wet you'd become. And the heat between your legs was crazy.

"She is soaking." Ace said, then his smirk grew even more. He tugged the panties aside, now exposing your womanhood to him. You looked over your shoulder at Ace, a look of lust in your eyes. Carver's eyes travelled to your breasts, his one hand remaining on your rear while the other moved to cup one of the breasts. "I have no idea how you got so lucky with a woman like her."

Ace snorted. He dragged his fingertips through your wet folds, using them to pull them apart. You gave another soft moan, but your eyes remained locked on Ace. Then, he slowly inserted his middle and ring fingers inside of you. You moaned pretty loud, almost a bit too loud. Carver moved his hand from your breast to the back of your neck, turning your head and pressing his lips into yours. Ace began to pump his fingers in and out, curling them to rub at your good spot. You moaned against Carver's lips, him returning the sound. He opened his mouth and grazed his tongue across your teeth, begging for entrance. You happily obliged, and in an instant your tongues met in the middle, battling for dominance. 

As Ace's fingers pumped in and out of your hot womanhood, he used his other hand to work circles into your clit. This was almost overstimulating for you, and you moaned into Carver's mouth again. Ace's fingers worked into a faster pace, aiming to make you cum for him. You had to pull away from Carver's lips to get a breath of air, gasping and then moaning out again. You felt tears of pleasure brewing in your eyes, and you just couldn't take it anymore. You hit your climax hard, your walls squeezing around Ace's fingers as your fluids gushed out onto his hands and on Carver's legs. Carver smiled as he looked down. "Woah! So she is a squirter!" he said. 

You trembled rather harshly, desperately trying not to collapse against Carver. However, your knees couldn't help but buckle underneath you, falling down against his body and continued to shake. Carver had other plans, and so did Ace. Carver had reached down to pull his member out of his boxers, pressing his tip against your oozing pussy. Ace followed suit, taking his own member out. He reached over to the bedside table and opened a drawer, grabbing the bottle of lube that was stored in it. "You'll need some of this," he said. "It'll help a great deal." Opening the bottle, he poured a generous amount into his right palm, then reached over and rubbed it against Carver's member and over your folds. He rubbed a bit into your asshole. Carver stifled a moan. "Damn Ace... I could get you to jerk me off..."

He then pulled back, poured more into his palm and rubbed it into his own dick. He also stifled a moan. He moved forward, pressing his tip against your rectum.

"P-promise me you'll be gentle!" You said, looking at Ace and then Carver.

"Yeah, we'll be gentle at first. But once we get into it, you'll sure be screamin' out our names~" Carver purred. 

"O-okay, I-I can do that." you stuttered. "I-I'm ready."

As soon as the word 'ready' was said, both males pushed inside their holes. You gasped loudly, closing your eyes. Both men bit their lips to prevent a moan from slipping past. "Mmh, fuck... I-I didn't realize you'd be this tight, darlin'..." Carver said, gritting his teeth a bit. His hands stayed on your back, while Ace's were on both of your cheeks. He had already begun to work in a slow and gentle pace, while Carver was still allowing you to adjust. He was fairly big, after all. Made you wonder how he managed to keep it in his pants unnoticed. Same goes for Ace, and his especially tight suit.

"Ngh... Jesus fuck, you're tight..." Ace moaned.

"Ah... o-only for you boys~" you said. 

Carver then began to pump his own member in and out, and man that felt amazing. Surely beats the dreams of getting fingerfucked all the time. Carver's cock was big enough to hit all the right spots in a single stroke, and curved upwards just enough to have his tip rub that g-spot just right. Not that Ace's didn't, but Carver's was wider and stretched you more. It almost hurt, but it felt way too good to stop.

It didn't take long before the boys were ramming their cocks inside of you, skin slapping together and soft, wet squelching sounds echoed in the room with their moans. Ace and Carver were almost synchronized in their movements, with Ace being just a bit faster than Carver. They began to pant, while you were moaning and gasping and whimpering. ' _Fuck, this feels so good...'_ you thought. _'I'm already starting to get close... fuck, dump your loads into me and fill me up already!'_

"F-fuck, I-I'm close!" Carver huffed out. "Holy fuck, you feel amazing! Fucking that tight pussy of yours and filling you up good with my cum! Bet you'd love that, huh?"

You gave a quick nod, sticking your tongue out and panting now. "Ahhh... so close..."

Ace groaned loudly. "Ah, in or out?!" he asked.

"I-in! P-please fill me!" you moaned.

They both gave one last thrust, then dumping their loads inside of you. It was a lot to handle, considering you were now overfilled by their hot cum. They pulled out, and out dribbled a lot of their seed. You collapsed on Carver again, closing your eyes as your body twitched and your walls clenched tightly. Ace collapsed next to the two of you, panting hard. "Fuck... me... that was..."

"Amazing...?" Carver finished. He was also panting. 

"Y-yeah... ooh fuck..." you said, turning your head to look at Ace. "Mmh... next time, we switch... Carver gets ass while... you get pussy..."

Ace smirked, then gave a short laugh. "Yeah... we can do that."

Carver's hand reached up to hold one of yours, the other going over to hold one of Ace's. "I love you both..." he said.

"I love you too..." you both replied.

"Wanna get cleaned up?"

"Maybe after I stop shaking so hard..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it done? Is it over? Are they done fucking yet?
> 
> Okay thank god
> 
> MAN you guys are vocal

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed, leave a comment and I can even take some requests!


End file.
